


Demon Cake

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: But it's accidental, Demon Summoning, Getting Together, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Brat, Hongbin cooks, Lord help him, M/M, Romantic Fluff, oops- he blew the oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "you summoned a demon?!""I was trying to follow an online recipe for a Cake!"
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Demon Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the inTOXICicating fic fest (bingo round)

Hakyeon groaned typing in the code, pushing the door open and stumbled inside. His head was a pounding mess and his joints ached in agony as he bent down to unlace the shoes. No matter how tired he still put the pair neatly on the shelf, he did not want to face his roommate’s wrath anytime soon. 

The lounge was clean unlike how he left it in the morning, covered in books and clothes. The lights to both his and Hongbin’s bedroom were unusually closed, the only light coming from the small kitchenette

Hakyeon walked towards the kitchen, attracted by the smell of chocolate. As expected, Hongbin was baking something, that smell made Hakyeon's stomach growl. "Binnie~” he singsong-ed, Hongbin turned around a little surprised at his call.

"Oh, you're home, '' the younger man gave him a small smile before turning back to his mixing bowl.”How did your exam go?"

"got an A+, what are you baking?" Hakyeon asked, skipping around the place, looking at various colorful ingredients sprawled out of the counters. "I found this strawberry cake recipe online- ah right Hyung, I washed your night suit so you can take a shower while I heat up diner" 

"you cooked?" Hakyeon asked, a bit surprised, it wasn't often either of them cooked, being busy with their jobs and classes. It was more unusual for Hongbin to cook because the younger didn't know how- he only did it when he was stressed. Hakyeon stood there, leaning on the doorway, lips in a tight line, he wanted to ask why the younger was upset, because clearly if Hongbin was cooking and baking, something was wrong but sometimes he also needed his own space, so Hakyeon decided to keep quiet for now.

"Just some fried rice with chicken" he motioned towards the pot on the stove, Hakyeon nodded, suddenly hungrier than before. 

"Did something happen?" Hakyeon inquired around his spoon, watching Hongbin’s face scrunch as the younger boy watched his screen. Neither of them spoke anything since Hakyeon started to eat and Hongbin just sat across him from the table, eyes constantly on his phone.

"yeah? What- no, nothing" Hongbin replied, putting the phone aside, eyes once again moving towards the oven. 

"You keep staring at your phone" Hakyeon mused, pointing at the younger man with his spoon, eyebrow raised. 

'i just feel like I forgot something in the recipe" the younger replied chewing on his lips, picking up the phone once again 

"Read it out loud to me" Hakyeon asked, wiping the table with a tissue and picking his plates. Hongbin started to read the recipe out loud as Hakyeon washed the plates, putting them in the dryer and wiped his hands 

"-mix all the ingredients with a wooden spoon, twice clockwise, once anticlockwise. Don’t forget to say the magic words or the demon won’t appear, after everything is thoroughly mixed-" 

"Wait what?" Hakyeon laughed, licking his jam covered fingers “demon?’

“”yeah,-“Hongbin laughed too “it’s called the strawberry demon cake, the whole recipe is written like it’s a summoning ritual” 

“What are the magic words” Hakyeon asked, amused sitting back on the chair, the jar of jam and tarts in hand 

“Satanus summonus” Hongbin read, laughing as he did so, like it was the most hilarious thing ever. Well, at least the younger one was smiling, frowning didn’t suit him. “It’s a new blog; I’ve never read anything from this writer before.” The younger added and Hakyeon thinks that fancy and funny style of writing is always entertaining. The blogger will get attention quickly this way.

“are you sure you said the magic words correctly-“ Hakyeon chimed, playing along “”it’d be a shame if the demon didn’t appear y’know” Hongbin rolled his eyes at that, smile still lingering but before he could reply, a spark in the oven made them both scream and jump. Hakyeon screamed for Hongbin’s name who cursed quietly moving towards the oven 

“Shit. I think it broke” Hongbin whispered, opening the oven, as soon as he did so though Hakyeon felt the room temperature drop. Hongbin apparently noticed too because he turned around with quizzical eyes meeting Hakyeon’s own wide ones. Both men stood there for several seconds as the room got colder around them. Hakyeon shivered “Bin- did you leave the air-con running?” 

“It's November Hyung, I didnt turn it on!” Hongbin snapped, a little loud and panicked. “I think the heater broke” he whispered the last part, but Hakyeon couldn’t focus on that, because the wall has a layer of ice creeping on it. “Hongbin-“he pointed at the wall, Hongbin cursed once again.

“To answer your question human-“they both jumped at the voice, and turned around, Hakyeon stumbled backwards Hongbin caught him by his shoulders pulling his closer to his chest “he said the magic words correctly” 

Hakyeon screamed, and Hongbin’s grip on his shoulder tightened. This was a stupid prank, because there was a man, no- younger, a boy, with fiery red hair, two very real looking horns was sitting on their dining table, the same place Hakyeon sat 5 minutes prior. 

“Who the fuck are you!?” Hongbin, regaining his senses faster than Hakyeon who was still screaming, asked. 

“why, I’m the demon you summoned Hongbin, isn’t that obvious” the boy sitting cross legged answered, waving a hand at himself like saying ‘are you blind’ his voice was rough and deep, unlike his boyish looks, but the way he spoke, silky and slurring- 

“the hell are you doing here, if this is a prank I swear to god- HAKYEON SHUT UP!” the intruder chuckled, like this was the funniest situation ever. “No pranks I swear, you summoned me Hongbin and I’m here!” his lips curling into an easy smile, eyes still twinkling in amusement as he eyed them both. At least Hakyeon had stopped screaming but he was now standing plastered to the wall behind Hongbin, eyes wide and heart visibly beating frantically. 

“how do you know my name?” Hongbin eyed the stranger suspiciously, taking an instinctual step back. That seemed to amuse him even further and Hongbin was really starting to hate his small chuckles.

“well, of course I know your name. why wouldn’t I not the name of my Master” 

“okay- “ Hongbin started, turning to glance once at Hakyeon making sure if the older hadn’t passed out from shock, but thankfully he was still staring, wide eyed the same way, albeit a lot paler. “I don’t know who played this prank- and if it was Chanshik he’s dead meat- “ he whispered the last part, “ but you had your fun- now if you please” he motioned towards the hallway “leave, I have to clean up the mess in the oven” and here he thought he would get a peaceful weekend 

The man in the chair didn’t say anything, but raised his hand to snap his finger and beside Hongbin the cake mix box went up in flames. Hakyeon screamed again and Hongbin jumped, fucking hell “I assure you this isn’t a prank. I am a real demon”

“Yeah right- I don’t believe in demons” Hongbin said staring at the ashes, laughing humorlessly in disbelief, even to his ears the words felt empty “Hakyeon hyung, please shut up” he mumbled the last part but Hakyeon apparently heard him. Hongbin felt bad, this stupid prank, trick whatever it was, had scared Hakyeon a great deal- especially since the older was easily scared. He moved towards the crouched man, and lifted him up by his shoulder, pulling him closer to his chest. If Hongbin’s heart skipped a beat at the contact, he didn’t notice. 

“Aren’t you two adorable,” the man cooed, standing up to walk towards the oven, Hakyeon gasped, hugging Hongbin even tighter. “Can I eat that, I haven’t eaten something in eons” 

“Eons…” Hakyeon whispered to himself “…the recipe” 

Hongbin looked between the intruder eating the ruined cake with his long fingers and Hakyeon who was starting to get his senses back, mumbling something he couldn’t hear under his breath. 

“What are you-“ Hakyeon interrupted him shoving at his chest

“If you're a demon, prove it” Hakyeon asked indignantly, crossing his arms. Hongbin took a great sigh, great, an angry Hakyeon was even worse.

“I just did sweetheart” the ‘demon' said nonchalantly, pointing at the cake box, other hand making holes in the cake. 

“Sweet he-” Hakyeon spluttered, offended “excuse me young man, I’m older than you” 

“Well if you address me like that, you sure sound really old” the boy said, smirking, poking a tongue out to lick his cake covered lips. Hongbin couldn’t help but snort, earning a glare from Hakyeon. 

“I’m not!” Hakyeon snapped, thumping a foot on the floor, his ears turning red at the tips. Cute, Hongbin thought to himself “I’m 25!”

“Noted, thanks but I wasn’t curious” the stranger said and zoomed past them both out the kitchen. They both watched, frozen in their spots, the line of fire he left at his exit, slowly burn out and leave a black carbon trail

“Well shit” Hongbin said, flatly. The absurdity of this dawning on him and he wanted to hit something. Or someone-

“you summoned a demon!” Hakyeon turned to shout at him, throwing his arms in the air. He was even redder now, but more from anger than embarrassment.

“I was trying to follow an online recipe for a cake!” Hongbin shouted back. How was he supposed to know? 

“It was even titled demon cake Hongbin, you can’t just-“ whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the demon’s voice “yo! love birds, come here” they both ran out of the kitchen,had almost forgotten about the intruder for a moment.

the demon was sitting on the couch, remote in hand as he flicked through the channels. “what are you doing” Hongbin asked, anger growing- who cared if he was a demon or even Lucifer - no one got to put their legs on his coffee table! 

“Trying to watch some human entertainment… What channel is CW, I heard they have good shows.” They both stared at him “what?” the demon asked, turning around “they don’t have television down there I’m not caught up on the last decade of shows.”

Hakyeon and he shared a look of disbelief; they both couldn’t believe what was happening. “Also, can you get me something sweet, I’m hungry, you drained me by pulling me here; also I haven’t eaten something sweet in ages. Taekwoon is really a bitch about anything that isn’t ice cream.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asked; arms crossed. 

“ah, he’s – like Lucifer except lower rank,” the demon replied, reaching for the jar of chocolates on the coffee table. 

“and his name is Taekwoon?” said Hakyeon, huffing “what- is he Korean, what a load of bull” Hongbin had to agree.

“No, love it’s like this, his name if said in your language is Taekwoon. Obviously it’s not his real name” the demon replied, once again flipping through the channels, mouth now full of chocolate. 

“What exactly is his name then? '' It was clear that Hakyeon was digging because he didn’t believe this, so couldn’t Hongbin. This was absurd and the chances of this being a prank were still relatively higher than Hongbin having accidentally summoned a demon from a cake recipe.

“His name is in a language for which words do not exist in your language. I would say it, but it wouldn’t make sense to you, I’m not even sure human ears can even hear it” he moved his hand in a motion a teacher would; explaining a complex theory, “Same with me, but you can call me- um, Sanghyuk. Yeah that sounds okay. Now can I get some cake?”

Hongbin groaned, theorizing himself unceremoniously on the love seat, sweaty despite the cold season. Sanghyuk, had decided it was okay to invade someone’s house and have a movie night and was surrounded by various DVDs and snacks that he had bugged Hongbin to give him. Hakyeon was sitting on the opposite corner of the couch, curled on himself a little wary because if Sanghyuk was a real demon- 

The older was seemingly asleep; head rested on his knees, hugged to his chest. Hongbin broke into a subconscious smile, head tilted as he watched Hakyeon’s soft features in silence. He had gone to clean up the mess in the oven after they overcame their intimal shock. After pestering and whining , their demon guest had gotten his demands fulfilled- apparently Hakyeon was weak towards pouts, it didn’t matter if it was a demon. Hongbin could hear Hakyeon asking questions the whole time , things like "if you're a demon, shouldn't you have evil motives?"

" Like what?" 

" Like wanting sacrifices and sex and stuff"

"The only sacrifice I like are goats and fallen angels, and I only want sex if it's a virgin- I doubt either of you are"

Among other ridiculous stuff- 

Hakyeon kept asking and Sanghyuk kept demanding, soon after he had gotten his snacks and DVD’s he asked for blanket, drinks, and so on. Hakyeon was tired already; their guest had worn out the elder even more. Hongbin watched, yawing, contemplating whether or not to move Hakyeon to bed. He too was exhausted; it hadn’t really been your usual Friday night. 

Sanghyuk tut-ted, breaking Hongbin out of his thoughts, he raised his head, tearing his gaze from Hakyeon’s face to meet the other’s eyes. Hongbin was ready to kick him out of the house, demon or not he was tired and needed to sleep. “Whatever you need go get it yourself-“

“oh come on, why are you so mean to me” Sanghyuk pouted , Hongbin wanted to laugh but he didn’t have the energy. “Anyway, I wasn’t going to ask for anything but buddy- can I call you buddy, Master?” the demon asked, fluttering his eyes, an innocent smile plastered to his face. “I’m not your master, I didn’t even want to summon you ”Hongbin replied tiredly. 

“But you did anyway; I don’t even know who put the spell in an online recipe.” Sanghyuk mumbled, tapping his finger on his chin, he said the next part quietly like talking to himself “it can’t be any of my enemies, it’s probably Taekwoon’s. Bastards…messing with the upper world’s balance. I don’t even wanna know which poor human is suffering the consequence” 

Hongbin looked tiredly, making an effort to keep his eyes from closing. He had no idea what the boy was talking about. “So, I was saying, you like him, no?” he pointed at Hakyeon, and Hongbin rolled his eyes in response “why not go for it, it’s clear he likes you too.”

“I’ll be honest-“he continued, facing the screen once again, popping a Pringle in his mouth. “I’ve been here for 4 hours, but the tension between you two has tired me out"

“There is no tension, we’re okay the way we are- and it’s you who’s tired us out” 

“I’m gonna ignore the last part, that hurt- ouch” the demon put a hand to his chest in mock hurt “also no, it wasn’t physical tension I felt, it was-“ he motioned Hongbin close with his hand, Hongbin went forward “sexual tension” whispered Sanghyuk, grinning afterwards pulling back. Hongbin, like the stupid idiot he was chocked on air in surprise, face suddenly hot and a blush coloring his face.

“Don’t be stupid” he managed to say, voice trembling as he did so. Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow in challenge like asking him to dare deny it. They stared at each other for another thirty seconds, Hongbin’s blush didn’t die down and Sanghyuk sat looking at him intensely, smiling annoyingly, legs and arms crossed where he faced Hongbin. “Ugh, whatever. Even If I’m attracted to Hakyeon, it’s not in a sexual way” said Hongbin, looking down in his lap “I’m not saying I like him though, but if I did it’s because of who he is, not- like that…” his cheeks burned hot as he muttered the words. How a random demon had managed to make him talk about all of the things he never said to a single soul before was beyond him, but he was confident some dark magic was involved. 

Sanghyuk smiled, seemingly satisfied to have made Hongbin talk, he gave Hongbin a wink before turning back to his movie. Hongbin watched the young demon in silence, sitting curled in the love seat. Sleep came quick, and before he knew it, his mind was hazy and foggy, his eyes shut of their own accord despite his brain telling him that it wasn’t right to fall asleep while a demon was in his home. Before he went completely out though, he saw Sanghyuk smile at him one last time and then it was all dark.

Hongbin woke up with a jolt, eyes wide and searching for something frantically- he didn’t know what he was looking for but his brain was screaming at him that something wasn’t right. He scrambled out of his seat, wincing at the pain in his back because of sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He ran towards the kitchen- danger bells ringing loudly in his head. Only when he caught sight of Hakyeon’s back, buzzing around as the elder cooked something, did he take a breath. “Hyung…” he rasped out in relief.

“Oh. Hongbin, you're up. Wash up, breakfast is almost ready” he turned back to the stove, not before giving him a smile. 

Something still didn’t sit right, something was missing, Hongbin was forgetting something but he complied and left to wash up.

Later when they sat opposite each other on the breakfast table, Hongbin tried to ignore the look Hakyeon kept giving him- something about the way he was looking had Hongbin blushing of his own accord. “so-“ the older said, clearing his throat. “Hongbin-”

“yeah hyung” responded Hongbin, managing to smile as he did so. 

“Do you wanna go somewhere later? Park? Lunch?” the older asked, fiddling with his fork- his voice hesitant.

“Why? Suddenly?” he asked, baffled. 

“Do you not wanna?”

“No, I mean we usually order in and don’t leave on weekends, is today special?”

No, I just want to spend time- with you” he stammered, why was Hakyeon blushing?

“w-why?” Hongbin asked stupidly, putting his spoon down. “Are you o-“

“like a date!“ Hakyeon blurted, then immediately covered his face with his hand, eyes wide. “Forget I said anything” he added frantically.

Hongbin watched in shock, mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard, but when he got over his shock he grabbed Hakyeon’s wrist who was just about to leave the place, the older turned around, looking at his wrist confused “I –“ 

“I would like it,” whispered Hongbin, head down, gaze at their feet.

“Like what?” 

“to go on a date- with you, hyung”

And he could hear, if not see, the smile on Hakyeon’s face with he replied ‘okay’ 

Later when they were coming home, the sky dark and a few stars smiling down, Hongbin asked shyly, face heated ever since Hakyeon had laced their fingers together, griming as he did so “how did you come to ask me out? You- I – it was, it was sudden and-”

“ah!” exclaimed Hakyeon, a skip in his step, happiness practically radiating off the older “I had a dream, someone in my dream told me you wouldn’t say no if I asked you out. It was really vivid and felt real, but I was talking with someone, and when I told them that I liked you, they assured me you liked me too” 

You gathered the confidence because of a dream?” 

“Yup!, believe or not- even if it was a dream, I just knew in my heart i could believe their words. Aren’t you glad I listened to them?” smiled Hakyeon, lifting their joined hands. Hongbin looked at their hands and back at Hakyeon before nodding “yeah, I’m glad you did” 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I did here, but hope it was okay. :(


End file.
